Innocent Flower
by xXxMeltedHersheyBarxXx
Summary: To me, she was a flower, but her innocence... I took it.


AN: I had a vision I had to write about. I don't think too many people have written a story such as this before. My theme, if you will, is that men love showing their lovers, wives, girlfriends how much they love them, but sometimes, when the afterglow is faded and you see the one you love lying there, no longer quite so pure, it feels disconcerting. You did this to them, to yourself and you wonder if it's right. I'm still young and have never felt a man's touch, but this is what I imagine a confused boy my age might feel like after his first sexual experience. I didn't give names, and I probably should have given less description of the characters, so you can put yourself in that man or that woman's shoes. Or lack thereof. I mean, they ARE naked, after all... Shutting up.

Disclaimer: Do I need one? All the stories I read have them, but they're all fanfictions... Um, yeah, this is my original story and idea... I think it's an original idea, but maybe not... Probably not. I type way too much about what I'm thinking...

**Innocent Flower**

To me, she was a flower. She smelled of flowery sweetness, her skin was soft as petals and her petals were open to me. She was wet, ready for the tasting. I could smell her honey-sweet juices from here. She massaged her breasts for me and spread her legs. Her blooming flower was pink and succulent. She begged me to take her, enjoy her. As she said this, her pale fingers rubbed herself as her head tossed to the side in pleasure. My thickness dripped, wanting to touch her. I wanted to _deflower_ her. She teased me with her finger's movements. I could barely stand it, but then, she wiggled her fingers inside herself and arched her creamy, white back. Seeing her so abandoned in her pleasure, I thought I'd join her.

I grabbed her long, silky hair and brought her down on my length. She moaned and swallowed around me. She hadn't done this before, being a virgin still, but she was already very good. She went all the way down on me before sucking hard. It almost hurt it was so tight. I couldn't stand it anymore. I raped her mouth a little more before pulling out. I grabbed her thighs, maybe too roughly because she cried out, but when I looked at her, I only saw pleasure; a tinge of pink painted her cheeks. I made her go on her hands and knees, like the little slut she was. I heard her gasp as I parted her sweet, warm petals. Her juices softly dripped and I _had_ to taste her.

I circled her core, moving up to her clit. I kissed it hard and gave her a lick. She almost screamed. I licked softer as she got louder and more wet. She thrusted back into my moth and I held her like that. Her back was impossibly arched and I could see her entire pussy. I licked slowly around her hole before quickly reaching my tongue inside. She tightened around me, crying out. She said it was too much, but I fucked her deeper. She shook and I could _taste_ her, _smell_ her, _feel_ her all over! She screamed, giving into the pleasure. Her arms gave out and her smooth, white butt, rocked in the air as she breathed, still trying to get back to my mouth.

She whimpered as I flipped her over, seeing the look in my eyes as I licked her wetness from my lips. I didn't wait for her to get prepared. I thrust inside fast, making her groan loudly. I had gotten a taste and couldn't hold back. I stopped, letting her get used to the feeling of being full enough to rip and licked her nipples. I sucked on them like she sucked my cock. She thrust into me, saying she wanted me to fuck her. I went so fast, I felt her bleed around me. She told me she liked the pain. I got so horny, I fucked her until she couldn't STOP screaming. Finally, she orgasmed and I bit her shoulder HARD. She squeezed tighter around me and I felt her blood running into my mouth as she moaned as loud as she could. It was too tight, I came right away.

As she lay there panting, I licked my flower's blood away. But when I was done, I saw a woman, no longer the sweet rose I loved. I had taken the innocence of the flower and now, I felt nothing for her. I walked out to pick other flowers.

What did you think? Good, bad or otherwise? Please review, I'm a first timer.


End file.
